


Duck Pond

by mishkinat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishkinat/pseuds/mishkinat
Summary: Enjolras sees Grantaire for the first time as he really is.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Duck Pond

The late spring sun was hugging the horizon, and people were starting to yawn and leave to their homes. The echoes of laughing children faded and was replaced by sweet birdsong and the call of frogs. Enjolras hummed contentedly as he sat by the edge of the pond listening to the soothing bubble of water move with the breeze. He leaned over and sprinkled some crumbs into the pond where ducks quickly glided over and quacked in gratitude. Brushing himself off, Enjolras stoof up and stretched, taking in the beautiful surroundings and feeling light in his heart. Across the pond he spotted a familiar green hoodie and mess of black curls. Grantaire. For a moment his first instinct was to leave quickly and not be seen, but instead Enjolras leaned against the tree and watched with a light smile appearing on his face before he could protest it.

Grantaire was busy in his work and oblivious to the outside world. His hands were moving fluidly and his eyes would only look up for brief glances at whatever spectacle had intrigued him enough to immortalise it in his sketchbook. It was nice for Enjolras to see him active, and the concentration on his face was endearing. He reflected on his past meetings with Grantaire, how they both drove each other mad with arguments and differences but even when it was hardest to admit, there was an underlying thread of respect for each other.

Of course, in the beginning Enjolras had heard the rumours that the artist was pining for him. At first he didn't believe it, and even when he got very drunk and spilled his heart out for him plainly, he still could not entirely believe it. Deep within himself he knew that there was a pull to Grantaire, his bright green eyes and messy hair. But it was something he was willing to deny himself if it meant not getting hurt. Enjolras frowned at this realisation. Since those early days Enjolras was well aware of Grantaire's feelings for him, but he had always tried to run away from acknowledging that maybe, perhaps, he could consider trying something with Grantaire. A blush reached his cheeks and he chuckled to himself, wondering what had overcome him.

Grantaire was still busy in his work, and the smile on Enjolras' face only grew. It was approaching half past eight and the sky was struck with dazzling oranges and deep reds as the sun lay down its sleepy head. A little girl skipped by and smiled at Enjolras saying, "Hiya sir!" and joined her waiting parents further round the pond. This little child could approach Enjolras with no trouble in her heart and yet here he was hiding behind a tree from someone he admired deeply. He ought to march over there and apologise for being such a fool. 

Whether it was the last of the blossoms falling, or the jovial day that had passed, some gentle change had cemented itself in Enjolras's heart and demanded to be known. Love is the great motivator for change, and Enjolras realised he was ready. What if Grantaire didn't believe him? Or didn't want him anymore? Enjolras felt a childlike flutter in his heart, but it only made him more willing to take the plunge and just find out. He smoothed out his red jacket and fiddled with his cuffs. He was flicking leaves and blossom off his shoulders when a beautiful echo reached him,

"Apollo! Don't know if you've noticed but I've been drawing you for the last half hour!" 

Enjolras looked up in a flash bewildered but with a radiant smile to see Grantaire waving manically with one hand still cupped over his mouth shouting variations of 'get your ass over here!'

He obeyed, and ran quickly to meet the boy who was matching his smile. Without a word, Grantaire held up his sketchbook to show a dreamy picture of Enjolras standing thoughtfully under the tree with cherry blossoms floating and ducks looking at him expectedly.

"R! I didn't know you could see me," he chuckled softly, "it's very beautiful. It captures the day more perfect than any camera could." 

"What were you thinking about?" Grantaire grinned.

Enjolras' breath hitched for a moment and he blushed smiling, "Well, now. I was thinking about you...and how beautiful you looked as you were working."

The artist looked up for any hint of joke or mockery but found only peace and radiance. He was speechless. Enjolras moved closer and took one of his hands,

"You and I, the tango we've done all this time with heated but enthralling arguments. I take back every poor word I have spoken about you because now I know you. I'm sorry it took so long!"

"Enjolras-" Grantaire looked a mix of blissful and terrified.

"R, you don't need to wait for me any longer. I'm here, and I'm yours, wholly and entirely." He pressed a light kiss to Grantaire's hand, the first kiss of his life save his own mother. 

Words weren't always needed between them, and they sat awhile longer until the sunset was twilight and the twilight was darkness content in the company of each other, heads leaning against shoulders and arms embraced.


End file.
